


#KH3MarchOn Challenge Series

by kriisppyyy



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-09 03:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17993891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriisppyyy/pseuds/kriisppyyy
Summary: Based on Salt's (@ShioOuji_KHUX on twitter) challenge they posted, every day for the month of March I'll be posting a one page fic (roughly 500-600 words) that corresponds to the prompt of the day. Most of these fics will take place post-KH3, so spoilers beware. Every chapter will focus on the perspective of a different character in the series after the epilogue of the game. Each fic takes place in the same continuity, and some entries will connect with others (albeit loosely, so you can jump in at any time, but reading the entries in order will give you a global perspective on the game's aftermath).Nothing I write is canon, these fics are just my interpretation of the Kingdom Hearts cast and their perspectives, and my own beliefs on the next chapter of their lives.Hope you enjoy!~





	1. Orange Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 ★ Twilight Town
> 
> →#KH3MarchOn ☆☆☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naminé and her gradual assimilation into a society of somebodies.

The never ending sunset always brought a sense of calm across her reflective eyes. Despite the cozy town acting as a quiet prison, she never thought she’d physically step beyond the splintered walls of the mansion. 

“Miss, do you know what you want to order?”

“Hm? Oh!” The voice of the black tie server snapped Naminés senses back into the present. Even though her heart was free, her mind wandered back to the marble walls of Castle Oblivion, that infinite cloudy sky....and Sora’s voice. 

The Le Grand Bistro patio was bustling with a crowd that evening, the summer months always brought peak business to Twilight Town’s serene atmosphere, ever since Donald’s uncle arrived with fresh enterprise. Naminé smoothed out her pearly white dress as she quickly scanned the menu, feeling new found pressure to make a choice. 

“Umm...uhh..” The girl swallowed before taking a sharp breath, internally cursing herself. “I’ll take the orange blossom ice cream please.” she finally stated, smiling courteously as the waiter jotted down the order. “Extra whip cream.” 

Although she sat alone, Naminé didn’t mind the solitude. She enjoyed being around the hearts that cared for her, but at times it became overwhelming.

 _I’ll get used to it eventually_ , she thought. Taking a drawing notebook out of a sky blue backpack that laid against the chair she was sitting on, Naminé flipped to an empty page. Unearthing a brown pencil from her pencil case, she began to sketch. 

Destiny Islands might be her new home, but this calm little world is where she spent most of her short life, even if she happened to be trapped here before. Always a canary in a cage, Naminé helped others on an ongoing basis, her purpose wasn’t her own, she existed to serve. Being told what to do felt comfortable, which made simple choices like dessert full of existential conflict. Fortunately, her interpersonal communication skills have improved over a year’s time. 

_One year….._

The server set the porcelain bowl on the table, the scoops of pastel orange was decorated with two large dollops of whip cream to the right and a couple slices of blood orange to the left, but Naminé was too lost in her drawing to notice.

She was free, but guilt haunted her. How can anyone be happy when the one person who made the current reality possible is no longer here? As Naminé finished drawing the crown of Sora’s spiked hair, her ice cream started to melt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these characters have gone through very harsh trauma, even with Xehanort gone, the scars of the past remain. Naminé has been alone for so long, she's not really accustomed to being in a public environment. She's getting better at it one year since she was given a replica body, but a bad habit she still hasn't let go of is unconsciously isolating herself from everyone. I also believe Naminé has a tendency to blame herself for what's happened in other peoples lives, especially since the events of Castle Oblivion and KH2.


	2. Of Gods & Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 ★ Olympus
> 
> →#KH3MarchOn ☆☆☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terra and his relationship with the concept of power, and what that means for everyone else.

A thundering bellow rattled through the ridge as the boulder shattered, creating a rain of debris. Breathing heavily, he wedged the Ends of the Earth keyblade into the soil before him before slumping to the ground. Even though Xehanort had finally perished, Terra knew an upcoming threat was only inevitable. He had to maintain his strength, to protect his family...even he could admit he’s passed the threshold of friendship with the others, especially after so many years of pining for their warmth, reaching for a past he could never get back to. 

When it came to intensive training, Terra preferred the quiet peaks of Mt. Olympus. Here he could reclaim his thoughts, and flex the regained control he had over his body without disturbances. The man looked up at the colossal statue of Zeus seated in front of him, jaw tightly wound at the thought of being judged by a higher power. _Is Eraqus watching over me right now?_

Standing up again, the Wayfinder focused on a point on the rock of wall adjacent to the statue; his master’s last words echoed through his ears; _Look after them for me….Please._

“Arghhh!” Terra launched himself, keyblade glowing several shades of bright orange before smashing it’s forked edge into the cliff, beckoning another cloud of rock and grass. 

“And here I thought Wonderboy was the one causing a commotion.” The woman crossed her arms as she watched Terra and the steam that rose around him from such an expulsion of power. “Preparing for the next games?” her voice cooed as she looked the man up and down. _Something tells me he runs with Sora’s crowd_ , she thought. 

“Sorry, I didn’t think I’d be bothering anyone.” Meg shook her head as she took a couple steps closer. “Your not bothering me. But watch the merchandise.” she motioned towards the statue of Zeus. “The big guy upstairs won’t be a happy camper if his face is cracked.” 

Terra didn’t understand or like the concept of a ‘god’. Xehanort came close to achieving such celestial ability, all because the Wayfinder couldn’t contain his own darkness. “Doesn’t the thought of someone like that...having so much power scare you?” Meg raised an eyebrow. 

“It's not like Hades is calling the shots, every time he’s pulled something the plan flops. But even then, I don’t have control over what happens. I’m just a girl with weak ankles.” she smiled, placing one hand on her hip. “Why stress out about it?”

Never again did Terra want to submit to any force other than his own will, the thought of losing command of his body now terrified him more than anything. He wouldn’t allow it, which is why he needed to hone his power. At the same time, no matter the amount of strength, did he have a say in how fate plays its hand? History said otherwise. Terra acknowledged Meg’s point with a nod, “I guess I can only do my best.” 

He hoped Eraqus saw that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot to unpack here. As a vessel, Terra's body was possessed by Xehanort for a long time, over ten years I think I read somewhere? Even though he's one of the strongest keyblade wielders I think now in this moment of calm, he's scared more than anything of losing control of himself. He wants to continue to get strong enough so no one is able to manipulate him, but thanks to his past history, Terra now has a fear of becoming submissive, in any aspect of his life. Trigger warning, but to me, Terra's story arc is very reminiscent of someone being r****d or sexually assaulted. He was forced by Xehanort to be vulnerable for years and years and years, making him do god knows what with his own proper body. This fic only touches the tip of it but perhaps I'll explore this trauma later on. Personally, I think the Wayfinders have had it the hardest in the story.


	3. Wait Another Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 ★ Monstropolis
> 
> →#KH3MarchOn ☆☆☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riku grapples with anxiety and frustration over a problem with no simple solution.

At least once a week, he would take a day trip to the bustling factories of Monstropolis with the King’s royal assistants to filter through doors upon doors to other realms. It seemed like a possibility that among the countless portals, one must lead to the same plane Sora’s occupying. Riku felt hopeful about this endeavor for the first six months...a year later he felt weekly disappointment. His nerves were burning out and that light Sora always radiated so brightly had dimmed in his memory. Although he did have faith before, Riku’s internal anxiety had been pressing on his heart. He missed that light. 

After another evening of defeat, Riku watched from the cockpit of the Highwind at the steam rising from the numerous power plants down below. He’d grown less talkative and more subdued, causing Donald and Goofy to worry. “Well...there’s always next week! Right Riku?” But even Goofy’s optimism had grown stale at this point. Donald just sighed. 

“Sure.” Riku’s thoughts and feelings have twisted into a complex knot since the day Kairi returned and Sora vanished. He thought this time, with Xehanort gone, he’d finally be able to divulge in his own honesty, despite the fear of rejection. Ever since the boy from the islands discovered his true feelings, he felt hesitation and discomfort. What about Kairi? 

Personal sentiment shouldn’t get in the way of a deep friendship, and Riku didn’t want things to change between any of them. What if Sora had feelings for Kairi? What if Kairi had feelings for Sora? There were already enough factors in motion, he didn’t need to add his own feelings into the mix. In addition to the Destiny trio’s complicated bonds, Riku couldn’t handle being looked at differently after the truth was known, facing Sora like that was far more alarming than any shape of creature down at Monster’s Inc. 

Besides, they had other things to worry about, like the universal (and internal) war between light and darkness. But now in this period of calm, Riku could only think about his desires and vision for the future, one heavily dependent on Sora’s presence. Donald and Goofy were the ones that told him about their travels to Monstropolis and the portal technology the monsters utilized, but other than that they didn’t have any other leads. According to Yen Sid, Sora was beyond this plane of existence now, his soul was gone. 

The thought of losing him forever caused Riku to grind his teeth in frustration, he didn’t know what else to do. Even Ansem and the reformed Organization members didn’t have a clue, but he, like the King, and everyone else, are currently working towards answers. The only thing he could do was keep traveling through worlds for some indication of Sora’s whereabouts. 

_I’ve lost you so many times already_ , he thought. 

Riku was Sora’s Dream Eater, it was his duty to protect him; _I should’ve tagged along, just to make sure he…_ Shaking his head out of thought, the islander noticed they haven’t taken off yet. 

“Let’s go.” he said quietly, gazing off at the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my poor Riku. This is just me, but I am fully convinced that Riku has feelings for Sora. His emotional journey literally orbits Sora, and although I know he cares about both Sora and Kairi, there's way more of an emotional impact in regards to his relationship with Sora, especially during KH2 and DDD (and somewhat KH3, seeing as they are the last two standing when Demon Tide kills everyone else, you realllly think that's an accident? lol). By this point Riku has come to terms with his own feelings for Sora, but he is very aware that there is potentially something between Sora and Kairi, and Riku isn't one to put his own desires in front of friendships. At the same time, staying silent about his personal truth is killing him from the inside, especially now that there's a possibility he'll never see Sora again.


	4. Sound of Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 ★ Corona
> 
> →#KH3MarchOn ☆☆☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Demyx finds peace and contentment in an identity that was given to him.

The Kingdom of Corona saw many bright days full of brilliant sunshine, but there are periods of time when storm clouds gather. Recently the castle and its surrounding forests have endured a bout of rain, leaving the thoroughfare completely devoid of people. 

Sitting to the side of the cobble stoned plaza, a hooded man in a black coat sat plainly on the ground, with his legs crisscrossed, cradling a slender blue sitar. Even though rain pattered aggressively all around him, he plucked the instruments strings in elegant fashion, barely flinching from the bitter cold.

The man came to Corona often since the Organization disbanded for good, a laid back medieval community that actually appreciated the art form of music. He would come to this plaza on a clear day and play his sitar with the local minstrels, watching the princess and the rest of the kingdom celebrate life with a dance. These people actually looked happy, which was more than what the man could say about some others he knew. 

“Demyx, is that you?” A pair of aquamarine eyes poked up from under his hood, sparkling at the sight of the newcomer. “Oi, Roxas! What brings you all the way out here, huh?” 

The blonde boy stood before Demyx curiously, holding up a black umbrella. Next to him was a short raven haired girl with an umbrella of her own; “And Xion?? Man, I didn’t think I’d see you again.” As the Nobody stood up, his hood fell backwards, revealing a wet and moppy mullet underneath. 

“We’ve been looking for Sora.” stated Roxas. Demyx had to think for a moment before it all came back to him, “Oh yeah, he kicked the bucket didn’t he?” Xion narrowed her eyes; “It’s already been a year. Why are you still sporting that coat?” 

Although Sora touched the hearts of many, Demyx wasn’t one of those individuals, and when he heard from Zexion that the islander no longer ‘existed’, the self-proclaimed musician couldn’t care all that much. The day Sora ended Demyx’s life as a Nobody was one of the most frightening moments Demyx ever experienced, so yeah, he somewhat resented him for it. 

“Hey, I always thought this coat was cool! Tch, it's the only cool thing I ever got from the Organization.” he mumbled.

Although Demyx acted shallow, the black Organization coat was the only part of his identity the man could tangibly hold on to. Who was he, other than IX: The Melodious Nocturne? Xemnas mentioned members nine through twelve were part of some ‘keyblade legacy’, but the Superior was slain before any answers could be revealed. 

_Larx, Marly, and Luxord...They’re all gone too._ Sure, they may be re-completed now, but was being killed a second time really worth the trouble of discovering a hidden past? 

Demyx wanted nothing to do with the keyblade, he didn’t want to find out about his ancient keyblader origins, which very well could’ve been a lie told by Xemnas for all he knew. When Demyx was resurrected, he had plenty of nightmares about keyblades, Sora disposed of him with a keyblade, so why on earth would he want to be anywhere near one?

Roxas and Xion exchanged uncertain glances; “It's been over a year man, don’t you want to be human again? Your not tired of being a Nobody?” No matter what front Demyx put up, Roxas knew he was scared of what he might see on the other side. He knew that feeling well.

“Mmm, not really. I’ve had a chill time so far..Xehanort and Xemnas are gone, so what’s there to worry about?” Demyx may not have many friends, but he was content with life as a Nobody. 

He offered the two a sharp smile; “I’m finally just doing me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish Demyx got more screen time! He's such a dynamic member of the Organization whose only been in a handful of scenes. Having only encountered Sora personally twice (in KH2), I don't think Sora's made much of an impact on him, other than getting his ass kicked by him. Even though Demyx's death scene was literally less than a minute, he had one of the most vocal reactions to fading, and I interpreted that as he clearly did not want to die. This affects him in his appearances in KH3 as he's trying to actively play a 'smarter game' so he isn't slain again. Also after seeing what happened to the other Organization members, Demyx is perfectly just fine being a Nobody if it means he doesn't have to go through that again. He thinks the 'ancient keyblade legacy' is a bunch of corny nonsense Xemnas came up with to keep them on board lol.


	5. Cold Shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 ★ Arendelle
> 
> →#KH3MarchOn ☆☆☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kairi seeks independence on her own, utilizing her past depression into unbridled strength.

Kairi wasn’t the same girl. 

Crunching through piles of snow, the red haired islander tightened her grip on Destiny’s Embrace as she elegantly sliced a Winterhorn Heartless straight down the middle, causing it to vanish in a cloud of black smoke. Night had fallen on the icy slopes of the North Mountain, with a light blizzard circling through the air. Wearing a pink mink jacket and a pair of matching earmuffs, Kairi battled Arendelle’s weather and Heartless alone, continuing the search for Sora. 

After several months of depression, Kairi woke up one day with a burning desire to increase her strength. She traveled to the Land of Departure and trained day in and day out with Master Aqua, working on her power, endurance, speed, and magical capabilities. Although Aqua seemed kind, she was a tough teacher, and was especially hard on Kairi due to her lack of experience. The girl thanked her for that. 

After Kairi found herself conscious again on Destiny Islands, Sora was nowhere to be found. Happy reunions turned into stagnant pause, and everyone was left wondering and theorizing on what exactly happened to the boy chosen by the keyblade. She continued forward, pressing against the wind as she climbed to the summit, where Queen Elsa’s ice palace twinkled under the moonlight above. 

“Now you tell me, what’s wrong with this picture?”

A masculine voice with a laidback drawl spoke out, causing Kairi to quickly scan her surroundings. A corridor of darkness erupted from the pale white snow before her, unveiling an armed eye patched man in a black coat.

“What are you doing here?” Kairi gripped her keyblade with both hands, her eyes glazed with absolute seriousness. She wasn’t afraid of anyone in a black coat, not anymore. 

Xigbar grinned; “Princesses shouldn’t be wandering out alone on cold, isolated, mountains.” 

Kairi didn’t hesitate, “Ha!” flicking her wrist, a fireball quickly materialized and shot towards the man, who swatted the spell away with one of his guns. 

“Feisty little one, but your gonna have to do better than that.” Teleporting quickly, Xigbar reappeared in the sky above Kairi, upside down, launching a clip of neon bullets below.

Kairi didn’t break a sweat, she stabbed her keyblade into the snow to summon a protective Aerora spell, reflecting Xigbar’s attack back at him.

He laughed as he teleported again several feet away on the ground, conjoining his two arrowguns into one with a _click_. Narrowing his eye, he took aim and pointed the rifle at Kairi, daring her to take another step. 

“I would say call your buddy, but I’m guessing that number’s now disconnected?” Xigbar laughed at his own joke, but Kairi’s stance never broke. “What about your other friend Riku? Maybe you can call him for help.”

The girl maintained her focused expression; it wasn’t a secret that her friendship with Riku had...diminished over time. Kairi felt that he held some indignation towards her, blaming her for Sora disappearing from their lives. After all, Sora sacrificed himself to save her, twice, technically _three_ times. After so much reflection on what happened a year ago, Kairi couldn’t help but hate herself for constant weakness.

“Is that what you want to do, kill me?” she asked, but Xigbar only chuckled in response.

“As if. I just wanted to see if you’ve grown up at all since the last time I saw you. Did they finally take off the training wheels?”

Kairi didn’t buy a damn thing Xigbar said, she honestly thought he perished back at the Keyblade Graveyard. Why would he show up now? It then dawned on her; _Does he know something about Sora?_

“Do you know where he is?” she demanded.

Xigbar shrugged; “Beat me and find out.”

As the man placed his hand on the trigger, the snow below him exploded; roots from the ground binded Xigbar’s body and hands, causing him to loose grip on his rifle. “Whoa, so you do got some tricks!”

Kairi narrowed her eyes. No more playing princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always been a fan of Kairi, especially when it was revealed that she could wield a keyblade. I thought to myself, wow, we're finally gonna get another girl keyblade welder! Kairi's going to get some action! Unfortunately the action was short lived. The boss fight with Xion, Saix, and Terranort was thrilling because we finally get to see Kairi actually participate in the narrative. Sigh, I always feel like Kairi is never utilized to her maximum potential, and am crossing my fingers she takes center stage in the next KH game *a side entry like DDD not a main entry".
> 
> Anyways, I've conveyed my desire of seeing Kairi a year later as someone whose confident in her abilities, especially with someone like Master Aqua as a teacher. She's taking names and looking for Sora on her own, not caring about who stands in her way. I also touched based on her relationship with Riku, which has sort of been non-existent the past couple of KH entries. Even though the three of them are best friends, their individual relationships with Sora has driven a wedge between their own friendship with each other. I guess we'll see what happens.


	6. Shadow of a Doubt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 ★ Toy Box
> 
> →#KH3MarchOn ☆☆☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ventus is overwhelmed by hidden pasts and ghosts of the present.

The world he visited today was a giant playchest, full of toys and knick knacks one could only assume was played with by children. But no matter where he looked, there wasn’t one kid to be found. No humans, only bored toys trying to entertain themselves until their owners returned. Ven couldn’t wrap his head around it, but he figured the mystery behind the Toy Box could maybe leave a clue to Sora’s whereabouts. 

Using Chirthy’s magic, he’d transformed himself into a smooth, but slightly blocky action figure. He wasn’t particularly fond of the new form, but it’d have to do for this specific environment. It was at that moment Donald Duck’s voice echoed in his ear, _Don’t forget to protect the world order!_

“I couldn’t forget that quacking even if I wanted to.” Ven stated aloud. 

He walked with his dream eater aimlessly through the various aisles of Galaxy Toys, unable to find any leads remotely useful. “Lucky for you Chirthy, you already look like a stuffed animal.”

The small cat winced; “Hey! I’m far from!” it chirped. 

The year since his awakening was actually the most peaceful yet, it felt cathartic to be reunited with Terra and Aqua without the fear of being separated again. The three reclaimed their home at the Land of Departure and spent their days training, exploring, and visiting their friends in other worlds. Ven couldn’t believe he expanded his social circle several times over, getting to know the other guardians of light like Axel, Xion, and even Roxas (although he still was a bit weirded out at the fact he has a doppelganger). Even the introduction of Chirthy, who he apparently knew in a past life, bewildered him. There was so many fresh developments Ventus couldn’t keep up with his _own_ life, which seemed to be changing more and more each day. 

Ven spent a lot of time with Chirthy since it appeared to him the day the Wayfinders erected Master Eraqus’ memorial. They've practically been inseparable, even though he had no idea where it came from or how or why. All that Chirthy told him was that they found themselves in a place called The Final World, a sort of afterlife for people whose hearts and bodies have perished. The major bomb the dream eater dropped though, was that it knew Ventus from the times of the ancient keyblade war. Unfortunately the rest of the details were hazy, leaving both parties stumped on the subject. 

Which brings the boy here, on a journey of his own to discover a past that's buried behind him. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered how Xehanort found him in the first place. 

Of course, there was another thing that troubled his mind; “Do you think we’ll ever find Sora?” It was strange, even though Ven was himself again, after residing in Sora’s heart for so long, the Wayfinder could actually _feel_ him gone. Completely gone. The dream eater looked down, unable to fathom a response. “I don’t know…” it said sadly. 

_I’m gonna have to go with a no on this one you idiot._

Ven’s head snapped to the right, alarmed by the voice he just heard. Was that who he think it was? “Vanitas!” The blonde’s eyes widened as his heart leapt into his throat, _There’s no way he’s back_. 

“What is it!?” Chirthy seemed worried. 

_Feeling nostalgic?_ The voice spoke again.

“Didn’t you hear it??” Ven exclaimed, “Where the hell are you Vanitas?” In a flash of light, the Wayward Wind keyblade appeared in the boy’s right grip. He held a defensive stance, clenching his jaw as he prepared for the worst. 

Chirthy trembled; “There’s no one here Ven!” but the dream eaters answer didn’t quell Ventus’ edge. 

_I’m here, nice and cozy…..inside you….brother._

Ven didn’t understand what was going on, he felt paranoia as he scanned the area for signs for his 'other' half.

The boy felt doubt spark inside his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as Vanitas is essentially a part of Ven, can he ever really die? Everyone has darkness in their heart, so I believe Vanitas will technically be with Ven forever. Of course, he's been gone for awhile since he was defeated, more than likely forced to merge with the source of his existence. But my interpretation of Vanitas' is that he'll act as the sort of devil on Ven's shoulder from now on. Even though he's unable to move freely with a body of his own, when Ven feels negative emotion he'll start to hear Vanitas speak to him, maybe even see illusions of Vanitas materialize in front of him. Also I love this character so much, I couldn't just let him be dead lol. Love to explore this concept further.


	7. Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 ★ San Fransokyo
> 
> →#KH3MarchOn ☆☆☆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xion counts her blessings, offering smiles instead of tears.

A super kawaii~ pop soundtrack played in the department store as Xion sipped on a cherry flavored slushi, flicking through racks and racks of jumpsuits, skirts, and blouses. 

“There’s sooo many cute things here. I could literally buy everything.” The raven haired girl sighed, now that life had normalized itself a bit, she realized that munny didn’t grow on trees. She had to get a job and find a place to live in Twilight Town, and start her newfound existence as just another girl. It was intimidating at first, but with the help of Roxas, Axel, and the others, Xion found a job at local shop in the Tram Commons that sold antiques and other unique trinkets. 

Even though it’d only been a year, Xion adapted pretty quickly to the status quo, and most importantly she was happy. Smiling became second nature, and she absolutely loved getting excited about things. Like today, for example, the sea salt crew decided to take a weekend trip to the world of San Fransokyo, a bustling city full of technological advancements that riddled the mind with wonder and curiosity. 

Behind Xion, the fair Naminé quietly looked around, observing the mannequins in the display windows and analyzing the outfits they wore. Since the events of the Keyblade Graveyard, Xion and Namine had developed a special bond with one another, as they both retained essence of the girl who inspired their unnatural existence. Even though she wasn’t a product of Kairi’s heart, Sora’s memory of Kairi inspired Xion’s physical identity. 

Both suffered through slightly similar traumas, forced by the Organization to do their bidding without any say in their own fates. Xion had an easier time getting a hang of being human, Naminé on the other hand...still had trouble with isolating herself from others.

“Nami! I found something I think you’ll like.” 

Walking back over to the rack, the blonde girl looked at the hanger in Xion’s hand, carrying a baby blue leather jacket with golden embroidery, shaping a screen printed star on the breast. The zippers and metal buttons were gold instead of a typical silver, gleaming under the fluorescent lighting above. 

“What do you think?” asked Xion with a grin. 

“It looks nice, I just don’t know if it’ll look nice on me.” 

The raven haired girl put an arm around Naminé and ushered her towards one of the full length mirrors in the store; “Then you should try it on, see if you like it.” 

Xion handed Naminé the jacket, encouraging her with a nod of reassurance. She noticed Naminé only wore variations of the same white dress...the one she wore during her captivity in Castle Oblivion, and truth be told, the thought made Xion sick. Even with a body of her own, Naminés mind was still anchored by the past.

Naminé carefully put on the jacket, looking at herself in the mirror with a blank stare. The gentle color of the pastel blue lightly washed over her vacant aesthetic; “I really like the color. It reminds me of the ocean back at Destiny Islands.” 

Turning to the side, she checked herself out at another angle. “Perfect, we’re getting it then.” 

Xion rubbed Naminés shoulder with a comforting hand, “Don’t forget, your beautiful Nami.” She offered a calm smile as a light blush crossed Naminés cheeks. “Thank you Xion.” 

As they waited in line at the cashier, Naminé cast a sad glance upon the floor, Xion quickly noticed; “What’s wrong?” 

Naminé shook her head; “Just thinking about Sora. I bet he had tons of fun here. Anything could make him happy.” 

Xion sighed, although she lived the life she always wanted, any mention of Sora stirred the girl’s stomach into knots. Despite the fact everyone’s searched for him for over a year, all trails lead to dead ends and more questions. After all, she owed all her happiness to Sora, she was sure Naminé felt the same way. Xion said nothing else, she told took Naminés hand and held it tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this has to be my favorite entry in this series so far, I love the idea of Xion actually being _happy_ , acting like a normal girl and indulging in the small pleasures of every day life. I truly do believe Namine and Xion especially have a close relationship, considering everything they've been through. Although not the same experience, Namine and Xion were unnatural creations misused and abused by everyone around them. Unlike Namine though, Xion is doing everything she can to take advantage of her new found freedom. But Sora remains in the back of their mind still, and even though Namine is constantly thinking about him, Xion does her best to be happy knowing that's what Sora wanted. She still feels guilty, because he really is the reason they get a second chance at life.


End file.
